


Surrender

by adiwriting



Series: Current!Verse [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Divergent, F/M, Mutant!Felicity, Post Season 2 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: Felicity wants more than anything to be with Oliver, but she's terrified of hurting him. Oliver's a creative guy, he'll figure something out...





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the love and gratitude to Megan for her help on this one. She basically co-wrote the smutty parts with me because she's amazing and I love her forever!
> 
> This is my first smutty fic in close to 2 years, so hopefully it doesn't suck ;)

“Felicity,” he removes his lips from her neck just long enough to say her name. 

“Hmmm?” she hums as his fingers return to playing with her nipple under her shirt. His hands are absolutely heavenly. She bites down on the inside of her cheek and does her best to reign in her energy so that she doesn’t shock him. 

She can do this, she tells herself. She just has to make sure she doesn’t get too lost in Oliver’s touch and she’ll be fine. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he tries again, saying her name slowly, like he does when he’s convinced she hasn’t been listening to him and he really needs her attention. 

“Yeah?” she responds, attempting to be more alert, but it’s difficult when he’s got one hand on her breast and the other on her ass while she’s pinned against the wall and trying not to electrocute him. 

“This is supposed to be relaxing,” he says as his hand moves to the hem of her skirt and attempts to start pulling it up. She catches his wrist and directs it back up to her ass. 

“It is relaxing,” she says, then nearly worries a hole into her lip the way she’s biting down on it. His fingers are rolling her nipple and causing her body to nearly tremble with need. She can already feels shocks of electricity in her core, and she knows if he continues like this, it won’t be long before she’s overcome with desire. She wants so badly to let go, but she doesn’t want to hurt him either.    
  
He doesn’t look convinced. In fact, his hand stills on her breast and the one on her ass actually drops to his side. He looks like he’s about to stop altogether so she flips them around so that he’s against the wall and starts to sinks down to her knees. 

Oliver reaches out to grab her hand and pulls her up. 

“What?” she asks in surprise. Is he really going to turn her down? She feels shocks of electricity run through her face and she knows she must be blushing a rather intense shade of blue at the moment. 

“Are you enjoying this at all?” he asks. 

“Of course,” she argues. “Aren’t you?”    
  
“Felicity,” he says, clearly exasperated. “You can tell me. Is it not good for you? Do you need me to be doing something else? I can do it. I just need you to talk to me.” 

“I am enjoying myself,” she says, finding it’s not a lie. Even with how tense she is trying to hold herself together, she’s been enjoying herself. It’s exactly  _ because _ she’s enjoying herself that she’s having trouble holding it together.    
  
“Maybe we should stop,” he says, stepping around her and moving back into the living room. 

She follows after him, disappointed. 

“I don’t want to stop,” she says, knowing she sounds like a petulant child. 

“Well I’m not willing to continue until you tell me what’s wrong,” he says. “I can’t help feeling like you’re not comfortable around me and I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I’m not that kind of guy. Not anymore.”

“I’m not asking you to be,” she says, plopping down on the couch. She wishes it would swallow her whole so that she wouldn’t have to have this embarrassing conversation. 

“Then why is it every time that I try and touch you, you stop me and then try to touch me. It’s not a competition. You don’t have to get there first, you know,” he says. 

“Neither do you,” she says. “Why are  _ you _ so insistent on being the first?” 

Oliver shakes his head in annoyance and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“I want to do this right,” he says. 

“Oliver—” she starts to respond but he holds up his hands to stop her. 

“I’ve spent years taking from women without any concern about whether or not they got anything out of the exchange. It’s not something I’m proud of, and it’s certainly not something I’m willing to do with you,” he says, sitting down next to her on the couch. 

She gets where he’s coming from. It’s actually incredibly sweet. She loves how much he fights against being the man he used to be, because this version of Oliver really is quite the sight to behold — once you can get past all of his stubbornness and reclusive tendencies. 

“Well, you might have to,” Felicity says. 

Unfortunately, as much as she would love to just let go and let him give her the orgasm of her life — because she just knows that Oliver Queen has to be capable of giving one mind-blowing orgasm — she can’t risk it.

“What do you mean?” he asks. “You’re  _ never _ going to let me touch you?” 

He’s hurt. She can see him already coming up with a million different reasons why he doesn’t deserve her. It breaks her heart that he’s so quick to accept that he’s not good enough. It’s something she really wants to help him overcome.  _ He _ isn’t the problem here.  _ She _ is. 

“ _ Let _ isn’t exactly the word I would use,” she tells him.  

He must see something in her face, because he immediately drops the self-imposed guilt trip and switches to worried. 

“Talk to me,” he says, reaching out to take one of her hands into both of his. “I want to understand.” 

Felicity takes a deep breath. “You saw what happened when you touched me last night,” she says. “I hurt you.” 

“You didn’t hurt me,” Oliver says with a shake of his head. “I already told you, I’m fine.”

“And what if you weren’t?” Felicity says. “That was only a little shock, what if next time, it’s not so little?” 

“You aren’t going to hurt me, Felicity,” he says. 

“I put a man in the hospital before,” she says. “He was there for weeks recovering. He’s never been the same. I’m not going to let that happen to you.” 

“You’ve put a man in the hospital by having sex?” 

“What? No,” she says, shaking her hand. “I’m talking about the man I hurt when I first discovered my powers.” 

“The man who mugged you,” he says, giving her a look like she’s missing something important. She’s not. He’s the one that doesn’t get it. 

“Yes,” she says.  

“A man held you at gunpoint. You were scared for your life and defended yourself by shocking him badly enough that he ended up in the hospital. And you somehow think that sex with me will lead to the same outcome?” Oliver asks.

“I’m not willing to hurt you,” she says, pulling her hand out of his and crossing her arms. She can’t let him change her mind. This is about his safety. Oliver doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know the extent of her powers. 

“Felicity, have you ever had sex before?” 

She feels her cheeks heat up at the question. “Yes… Kind of?” 

“I’m going to need you to define kind of,” he says, not unkindly. 

“I’ve gotten guys off before, They’ve just never…” she trails off with a shrug, letting Oliver come to the conclusion on his own. It’s too embarrassing to say. 

“ _ They’ve _ never gotten  _ you _ off before,” he says. 

She can see his hands clench into fists. There’s a look in his eyes — one of quiet rage building — that tells her he knows it’s the truth but is praying she doesn’t confirm his suspicions. 

She shakes her head.

“Okay, let me get this straight,” he says, clearly trying to remain calm, but she can tell he’s angry. “The men you’ve been with before, they’ve just been okay to sit back and enjoy everything and never  _ once _ returned the favor.” 

“It’s not their fault,” she says defensively. 

“Yes, Felicity, it is. Can’t you see how selfish that is?” he asks. He curses under his breath. 

She doesn’t understand where all of this is coming from. She already explained that she’s scared of hurting someone if she gets close to them. What else was she supposed to do? Intimacy is an important part of a relationship, she couldn’t expect her boyfriends to just go without it simply because she couldn’t participate fully. 

When she doesn’t say anything, he closes his eyes. She can see him breathing deeply and guesses that he’s trying to calm himself down. She’s seen him like this a few times in the bunker whenever he’s upset at something and can’t fix it. It takes a solid minute, but eventually, his fists unclench and he opens his eyes again. 

“So you’ve never had an orgasm before?” he asks. 

She shakes her head. “Not one that wasn’t self-induced.” 

He groans at that and covers his face, shifting in his seat awkwardly. 

“What?” she asks, expecting him to make fun of her at any minute. Or run. Maybe he’ll decide that he can’t be in a relationship where sex is off the table and walk out. It wouldn’t be the first time. They’ll be over before they even started. 

“Nothing,” he says, still not looking at her. “It’s just incredibly hard to have a serious conversation with you when I’ve got that visual going through my head.” 

She’s about to tell him off for teasing her, when she notices how controlled his breathing is. She glances down and tries not to smile too wide when she notices his tented pants. He’s not making fun of her, he’s turned on. No matter how much of a gentleman he’s trying to be, he’s still very much a guy. He still wants her. 

“Oliver,” she says. “Look at me.” 

He turns his head to meet her eyes. 

“Just because you can’t touch me, doesn’t mean that you can’t watch,” she says.

Oliver groans again, this time it comes out much closer to a moan. She reaches out and puts her hand on his knee and moves until she’s practically sitting in his lap. 

“Now,” she says directly into his ear as her hand makes it’s way up the inside of his thigh. “Can we get back to what we were doing?”

He grabs into her wrist and turns to meet her eyes. “This is a temporary solution,” he tells her. “We are going to figure something out.” 

“You can’t fix this,” she tells him. 

“I’m highly motivated,” he says with a wink. “I’ll come up with something.”

She decides not to comment on the fact that she’s pretty sure he won’t. She’ll let him figure that out on his own. 

He lets go of her wrist and she slides her hand up until she’s rubbing him through his pants. His head falls back and he lets out a loud moan. 

“You’re still going first,” he says, but makes no move to stop her. 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Queen,” she says with a smirk. 

“No,” he says. “You can’t call me Mr. Queen while doing that. I’ll never get through a workday with you.” 

She laughs at that, and continues to rub him through his pants. Oliver blindly reaches out for her and pulls her into his lap. It takes a second or two to rearrange herself, but soon, she’s straddling him. He brings her hands up to his shirt and she takes the hint. She begins slowly undoing all of the buttons. 

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve fantasized about taking you in that office?” he says.

“You did not,” she says. “You barely even noticed me last year. The only girl you had eyes for was Laurel.” 

“Not true,” he says with a shake of his head. “I just didn’t think I deserved you. Doesn’t mean I didn’t purposefully download viruses onto my computer so you would have to come and fix them.” 

“You didn’t!” she gasps, sitting back to glare at him. 

“I most certainly did,” he says. “You used to lean over me in those tight dresses you wear. God, your ass is to blame for a good 50% of my sex dreams.”

Felicity rolls her eyes in amusement, and resumes her task of removing his shirt. “And the other 50%?” 

“You using your loud voice,” he says, shrugging out of his dress shirt and then pulling his white undershirt off as well. 

Felicity can’t help herself. She stares at his chest. She’s seen him shirtless before. Multiple,  _ multiple _ times. Only, this is the first time she’s seen him shirtless when she’s had permission to truly admire. 

She sits back so that she can see him fully. He’s a sight to behold. His muscles alone belong on the cover of a magazine. Then there are his scars. Something she knows makes him ashamed, but to her, they are a symbol of his true strength. His ability to endure almost anything is something she will always admire. 

Tentatively, she reaches out her hand until she touches the bullet shaped scar just above his heart. 

“I would trade every single one of your scars for just about anything if it meant I could take away that pain,” she tells him. “But not this one.” 

She leans over and places a kiss over the scar. 

“I would have died if you hadn’t brought me to Digg,” he says. “I think about that night a lot.” 

“Dying?” she asks, giving him a worried look. 

“What my life would have been like if you hadn’t have come into it,” he says. 

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and brings one hand up to scratch lightly at the hair at the base of his neck. “Well I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Thank god for that,” he says. He cradles her face with his hands and pulls her in for a kiss. 

What starts out soft and gentle, quickly becomes more passionate. She can feel the electricity in her core start to crackle and she tenses up, trying to reign it in so that she won’t have to pull away. 

She’s never experienced anything like this before she met Oliver. With Cooper, she could at least kiss without worrying about shocking him. Same with the two men she’d dated briefly upon moving to Starling. In fact, the only time Cooper had ever really been in danger of being electrocuted by her was the one, single time, they’d tried intercourse. 

Oliver was a whole different story. He had her crackling and popping with a single kiss. She could only imagine what would happen if they ever actually attempted to have sex. 

Felicity opens her mouth for Oliver and his tongue finds it’s way into her mouth, while his hand, once again, finds it’s way under the hem of her shirt. Only this time, instead of going for her breast, he pulls the shirt up until it’s around her neck. She pulls away from his mouth long enough for him to remove her shirt and toss it to the ground. Once the shirt is gone, he leans back in and continues kissing her. 

His hands caress her back and the way he’s touching her is so gentle, so adoring, it’s like he never truly believed they would ever make it to this point. 

She knows the feeling. 

If somebody had told her this time last year that she would be sitting on her couch, half naked, making out with Oliver Queen, she would have laughed.

Then Oliver had gone and told her he loved her during the Siege and she’d allowed herself to start thinking about ‘what if?’ Even when he’d admitted that the entire thing had been a ruse to trick Slade Wilson, she hadn’t been able to get the idea of Oliver and her out of her head. 

And now, here they are. 

Oliver pulls one of the straps of her bra down and moves his mouth to kiss her bare shoulder. 

“So beautiful,” he whispers, almost like he’s not even talking to her. 

His lips make a path down her collarbone and soon he’s pushing the cup of her bra down and pulling her nipple into his mouth. 

Felicity lets out a loud moan and digs her fingers into his shoulders with the effort it takes her not to zap him. 

He must enjoy the feeling of her nails, because he groans and thrusts up. His length brushing against her center, even through layers of clothing, catches her by surprise. This time, she can’t control it. A bolt of energy flows from her hands right into him. 

Felicity pushes him away and scrambles off of the couch as quickly as she can, nearly tripping over the coffee table in the process. 

“We can’t,” she says, shaking her head. “We can’t do this.” 

“Felicity, I’m fine,” Oliver says, holding up his hands as if to show her just how fine he is. He doesn’t sound hurt, but she also doesn’t trust him to admit it if he were. 

“I’m going to hurt you,” she says. She pulls up the strap of her bra so that she’s covered once again, and begins searching the floor for her discarded shirt. 

Oliver doesn’t respond in words, instead, he grabs her around the middle and tosses her over his shoulder. 

“Oliver!” she screams in surprise. “Put me down!” 

“Nope,” he says as he makes his way down the hall and to her bedroom. 

When they reach her bed, he lays her down gently and brushes her hair out of her face. He looks so good above her that she allows herself to fantasize for a moment that she isn’t a mutant. That she doesn’t have these powers to contend with and she is just a normal girl with her normal boyfriend. God, she’d give just about anything to be able to be with him right now without fear. 

“I’m not having sex with you,” she tells him firmly, praying that he doesn't push the issue, because her resolve is only so strong when it comes to him. 

“And I would never make you do something you didn’t want to do,” he says, leaning in to give her a reassuring kiss. 

When he pulls away, he is looking at her with such love and devotion, she almost wants to say screw it and try. However, she knows it’s not even in the realm of possibilities for them. 

“I’m sorry,” she apologizes. 

Oliver shakes his head. “Don’t be,” he says. “But I do believe somebody mentioned a show?” 

He doesn’t move. He continues to stare at her, clearly trying to gage how she’s feeling. 

Felicity has to think about it. As much as she’s wanted Oliver, and wants to do anything to make him happy, she also feels insecure around him. He has a long history of dating women, all of whom are practically models. Tall, thin, and the exact opposite of everything she is. 

“Talk to me,” he says, running a hand through her hair tenderly. 

“I don’t know what you’re expecting,” she says. 

“You,” he says with a smile on his face. “Just you. In whatever way you’re willing to give me.”

“I don’t know how good this is going to be,” she admits. “I’m sure I don’t have as much experience as some of the other girls you’ve been with—” 

Oliver cuts her off with a kiss. 

“Stop,” he says to her when he pulls away. “Whatever we do is going to be perfect because we care about each other.” 

“Okay, sure, but—” 

He cuts her off again with a kiss. 

“No buts,” he says. “I’m serious. I know I’ve slept with more women than I probably should have. And more than you’ll ever be comfortable with. But this is going to be different for me. I’m not sleeping with you because I’m horny and lonely and afraid of being alone. I’m sleeping with you because I care about you deeply and want to be close to you. In whatever way you’ll let me.” 

Felicity take a moment to let his words sink in. She knows they are 100% sincere, because she can see it on his face. He’s not comparing her to anyone else he’s been with. At least, not in terms of skill level. He’s here because he cares about her, the same way she cares about him. 

“Okay,” she says with a nod.

“Okay?” he asks, wanting to be sure. 

“Okay, you can watch.” She gives him a shy smile. “But I’m serious when I say no touching.” 

“Scout’s honor,” he says, standing up to grab the stool from her vanity and drag it over so that he can watch from the side of the bed. 

She goes to hook her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, but her hands are smacked away by Oliver who slowly pulls the tight fabric from her body.

“I said no touching,” she chastises him. 

“Right,” he nods, leaning in to kiss the inside of her knee, causing her to spark. 

“Oliver!” she yells, terrified that this isn’t going to work and she’s going to hurt him anyway. 

“Sorry, that was the last time,” he says, sitting back in the stool. “I’ll stop.” 

“You’d better,” she says. 

When she’s sure that he’s going to hold to his word, she pulls a pillow behind her head and brings her heels to the mattress. 

Oliver let’s out a moan that helps empower her. If she can have this effect on him without even touching herself, she can only imagine how he’s going to be when the real show begins. 

She starts with her bra. She pulls her arms out of the straps and pushes it down her body so that her breasts are free. She then reaches up with both of her hands and begins fondling herself, moaning as each brush of her nipples sends more and more electricity straight to her core. Her panties are soaking wet from Oliver’s earlier teasing and she’s sure that he can see as much. 

“Oh god,” he growls, and the sound sends another bolt through her. 

“Talk to me,” she says — practically demands. She’s not sure where that authoritative voice comes from, but it has Oliver moaning, so she knows it does something to him. She makes a mental note. 

“I want to touch you so bad, you have no idea how sexy you are right now,” he says. His voice is low and gravely, even deeper than his Arrow voice. It’s incredibly hot.  

“Where do you want to touch me?” she asks, feeling more and more emboldened by his every word. 

“I want to feel how wet you are,” he says, already breathless. 

Felicity holds Oliver’s gaze as her hand travels down her stomach and into her underwear. He visibly tenses, and she can tell it’s taking everything in him not to reach out and touch. 

“I’m soaked,” she says. “All for you.” 

He lets out a pained choking sound, and if she wasn’t so sure that he was enjoying himself, she’d worry that he’d been hurt. 

“So beautiful,” he says. 

She begins rubbing herself, letting out breathless gasps as her fingers brush against her clit. Energy begins making its way out of her through her toes and her fingers, which only increase the pleasure she’s feeling.

“I need to see,” Oliver says breathlessly. 

Felicity nods, and removes her hand from her panties long enough to reach up and pull the offending fabric off of her. When she’s about to toss them aside, Oliver grabs them out of her hands. 

“Oliver?” she asks, surprised.

He stuffs them into his jeans pocket with a wink. She wants to ask what he’s going to do with them, but his next words cause her brain to malfunction. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted anyone as badly as I want you,” he says, causing her to blush. He leans forward on his elbows so that he can get a closer look. 

“I want to see you come undone,” he says, and the words send a shiver down her spine. 

She bites her bottom lip hard as desire pools in the pit of her stomach. She’s never been much of an exhibitioist, but damn if Oliver doesn’t make her want to put on a show. In that moment, she makes a decision. She sits up on her elbows and gestures with her chin to the nightstand. 

“Bottom drawer,” she says. 

He moves to open the drawer and groans when he sees what’s inside.

“You realize you’ve officially ruined me for any other woman right?” he says as he pulls out a vibrator with one hand and has to adjust himself in his pants with the other. 

“Mission accomplished, then,” she says with a teasing smile as she takes the vibrator from him. 

“How did I get this lucky?” he says under his breath, and she’s sure that he had no intention of her overhearing him, but she did and she’s not about to let himself continue to believe that he doesn’t deserve this. 

“You’re a good man,” she says, sitting up completely so that she can lean over and give him a quick kiss. 

He looks like he’s about to lean in for more, but she pulls back and shakes her head. He can’t kiss her. Not while she’s naked in front of him. That’s too slippery of a slope. 

“So long as you believe it,” he says, and moves to sit back down on his stool.

“I do.” She nods, laying back down on the bed, vibrator in hand. She is about to turn the thing on when Oliver holds up a hand to stop her. 

“Felicity…”

“Yeah?” 

“Is that made of rubber?” he asks, pointing at the vibrator. 

“Silicone,” she says, giving him a questioning look. 

“Isn’t silicone an insulator?” he asks. “It doesn’t conduct electricity?” 

She pauses, taking in his words and wracking her brain for everything she’s ever learned about silicone. Only, he must take her silence for shock, because he says very defensively, “I know things, too.” 

She brushes him off because she’s too busy processing the implications of his words. Silicone isn’t always an insulator, it has the potential to be a semiconductor at times. However, more often than not, it works like an insulator. Which means that if she were to create shocks of electricity, the silicone should block the worst of it. So long as she didn’t randomly start shooting out bolts from her hands at him like a sith lord, he should be safe. 

“You would have to be incredibly careful not to touch me, only the vibrator,” she says, cautiously, not believing that she’s actually agreeing to this.  Then again, she really,  _ really _ wants to know what it would feel like if Oliver gave her an orgasm.

“I have excellent hand-eye coordination,” he says with a wide smile, making a grab for the vibrator, but she keeps it just out of his reach.

“I’m being serious here, Oliver.” 

“It’s okay,” he tells her. “I’ll be careful.” 

She eyes him for another minute or two, debating the safety of what they are about to do, before she finally gives in and hands the vibrator over. It’s not as if it’s a difficult decision for her. She wants this for them as much as he does. She wants nothing more than to have a solution for this awful chastity belt her powers have gifted her with. 

Oliver can’t wipe the smile off of his face as he first tests out the vibrator and the different speed settings it has. She has to laugh at him. It’s like Christmas morning and Santa’s just given him exactly what he’d been asking for. 

Felicity kicks him playfully in the shoulder and waits for him to look up. 

“Please tell me that you are eventually going to use that thing,” she teases. 

He rolls his eyes and goes digging around in the drawer again until he pulls out a bottle of lube. Something must catch his eye in the drawer because he does a double take and eventually pulls something else out. 

“Oh my god, please tell me that this is exactly what I think it is,” he says, holding up a pocket sized vibrator that looks like a tube of lipstick. 

“Put it back,” she says, sitting up and trying to grab it out of his hands. He is too quick for her, however, and holds it just out of reach. 

“I think I’ve seen this in your purse before,” Oliver comments, making her blush. 

“Wait… Have you… You’ve had this in the bunker before,” he says, mouth opening in total shock and amusement. “Felicity Smoak! Tell me that you’ve gotten off in the bunker before.”

“I will do no such thing,” she says. Taking advantage of the fact that he’s laughing, she reaches out and snatches the fake lipstick tube out of his hand and throws it back in the drawer, slamming it shut.

He looks like he’s about to say something and so she holds up her finger to silence him. 

“Do not even start with me,” she says. “You’re the reason I need most of these toys in the first place, Mr. I-Don’t-Know-How-To-Work-Out-With-A-Shirt-On.” 

He practically moans and starts to open his mouth to say something again, but she silences him once more. 

“And you have zero room to talk. You take a 5 minute shower, at most. So don’t tell me those days you are in there for 45 minutes or more, you aren’t servicing Little Oliver,” she says, giving him a knowing look. 

The two of them stare at each other for a solid minute before Oliver finally looks away, blushing. 

“No comment,” he says.

She laughs at that. “Yeah, I thought so.”

She hands him the lube.

“In a rush to be done are we?” he teases. 

“Well I’m naked, wet, and waiting,” she says. “I am hoping that one of these days you’re going to actually finish the job before I have to take matters into my own hands.” 

“But it’s so much more fun to make you wait,” he says. 

“Just remember, turnabout is fair play,” she say, leaning back on her elbows with a challenging raise of her eyebrows. “How long do you think you’ll last if I tease you?” 

“I can already tell you the answer to that: 10 months and 28 days,” he says. 

She gives him a questioning look as she tries to do the math in her head. Middle of November last year? What were they doing in the middle of November? 

“Russia,” he tells her, as he brings the vibrator up to his mouth and runs his tongue from the base all the way up to the curved tip. 

Felicity let’s out a moan at the sight and squeezes her thighs together, searching for some kind of relief. 

“I’ve known I’ve wanted you since Russia. And ever since then, those dresses you wear have been teasing me incessantly,” he says. He then puts the vibrator into his mouth and sucks on it. It makes the most sinful popping sound when he pulls it back out. 

She has no idea what it is that he thinks he’s doing, but she’s pretty sure that it’s going to be the death of her. 

“I never would have given you that million dollars if I’d known you’d use it to torture me,” he says. 

Typically, she would have had a witty comment for him, but she finds herself unable to speak as he once again begins running his tongue along the base. 

“What are you doing?” she asks, finding that her voice is small and breathless. 

“Well, I figure since I’m not going to be able to taste you like I so desperately want to, this is the closest I’ll get,” he says. 

At this point, Felicity can’t help herself. Her hand goes between her legs and begins rubbing her clit, frantic for any kind of relief. Oliver has her all wound up and if this continues, she’s bound to explode. 

Oliver smacks her hand away, clicking his tongue in disappointment. 

“Patience,” he says, causing her to groan in frustration. 

“If you aren’t going to use that on me, then give it back,” she demands, pointing to the vibrator in his hands.

He playfully rolls his eyes at her and grumbles, “Fine, fine.” 

He grabs the lube from the nightstand and pours a bit on his hand, before rubbing it over the toy slowly, driving her even more insane. She has half a mind to take it from him so that she can get the job done faster, but she knows Oliver’s reflexes are too quick for her to ever be able to successfully get the vibrator from him. 

She dramatically throws herself back into the bed and stares at the ceiling while asking, “Has anyone ever actually died from anticipation. Because I’m pretty sure if you don’t start soon, I’m going to diiii—”

Felicity is cut off as the vibrator is pressed to her clit, exactly where she needs it the most. She moans loudly, sure that the neighbors are going to hear, but can’t be bothered to care. 

“What were you saying about anticipation,” he asks, and she can hear the laughter in his voice. 

“I hate you,” she says through a moan as Oliver pushes the vibrator through her folds down towards her entrance. 

“You don’t hate me,” he says with a laugh, leaving the vibrator there at her entrance, teasing the nerves before pushing the tip of the curved head in. 

Felicity can barely see anything but blue sparks in her eyes as she moves her hips, desperate for more than he’s giving. 

He pulls the head of the vibrator out when she moves her hips again, and she whines. “Please,” she begs. 

His face appears before hers and she can see him grinning down at her, clearly satisfied with himself.

“I need more,” she tells him. 

He moves the head of the vibrator back to her clit, but doesn’t touch it directly. Instead, he moves it from side to side, never touching her where she needs him the most. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he tells her. “I want to touch you so bad.” 

“Then stop teasing me,” she says, frustrated, moving her hips around in circles, trying to find the friction her body craves. 

“Where do you want me to touch you?” he asks her, laying down next to her in bed. “Show me.” 

Felicity’s hands move down her stomach until they reach her sex. She rubs at her clit, staring him in the eyes. “I need you here,” she tells him. 

She then lowers her fingers until the are dipping past her folds and into her entrance. “I need you here,” she repeats. “I wish so much that you could take off those pants and have sex with me. I need to feel you inside of me.”

“Do you have any idea how hard I am right now?” he asks. 

Felicity moans loudly, wishing like hell that she could reach out and touch him right now. 

At this point, she’s soaked. She’s not sure if it’s physically possible to get any wetter than she is. She’s certainly never felt like this before. She has her free hand clutching the bed sheet, because her power is starting to overcome her body and she can’t suppress it anymore. Sparks are coming out of her fingers and her toes. 

“I would have you start off slow and gentle,” she tells him, matching her directions with the pace of her fingers thrusting in and out of her. “Then, once I was sufficiently stretched out, I’d ask you to go faster. Harder.” 

She moans as her fingers hit her just right. Her toes curl and she feels the building of electricity at her core intensify. 

Oliver uses the vibrator to push her hands away. She obeys, assuming that he’s going to replace her fingers with the vibrator. When he doesn’t, she whines. 

“Oliver…” she cries. “Please.” 

“Shh,” he whispers. “It’s okay. I just need to you to take a deep breath and calm down. I’ve been waiting a long time for this and I don’t want it to be over too soon, okay?” 

She wants to tell him no, that it’s not okay. She needs more. Now. But he’s right. She wants this to last. It’s their first time together and she doesn’t want it to ever stop, even if her nerves are on fire. So she takes his advice and takes several deep breaths.

“I bet you’re so tight,” he says. 

“Not helping,” she grits out, embarrassed to see that she’s still rolling her hips at nothing. Searching for friction from the air. She’s never been so wanton in her life, but then again, everything is different with Oliver. The rules are completely changed with him. She doesn’t know what to expect. 

“What would you do if I used my tongue on you?” Oliver says, making her whimper. 

“Don’t you dare,” she says, barely able to catch her breath. 

“I bet you would scream,” he says. “You seem like a screamer. What would it take to have you screaming my name?”

Without warning, he pushes the vibrator all the way into her and turns up the speed for a moment, causing her to gasp loudly. 

“Oliver!” she calls out. 

“That’s it,” he growls. “Just like that.” 

He begins pulling the vibrator in and out until she’s thrashing on the bed, unsure if she’s trying to get away or push for more. 

Her hands leave the bed sheet to begin kneading at her breasts, and the shocks from her fingers against her nipples send a ripple through her body. 

She feels him slowly drag the vibrator out of her, until it’s barely inside. He uses her entrance as a pivot point, angling the curved head down before making sure that the shaft of the vibrator is tight against her. She begins rubbing herself on it, which elicits a very loud and frustrated, “Fuck!” from Oliver. 

Oliver’s breath is warm against her ear as he tries to catch his breath. She chances a glance over at him, and moans when she sees that he’s unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. 

Felicity wants so badly to reach out and touch. To take him into her mouth and get him off, but she knows that’s too dangerous. She could ask him to stop, so she could get him off first, but she knows he’ll never agree to it, so instead she bites the inside of her cheek hard and looks away. If she watches him any longer, she won’t be able to stop herself. 

She continues to moves against the shaft of the vibrator, thinking about how this is a million times better than anything she’s ever been able to do herself. 

“Where did you even learn to use a vibrator?” she asks, breathless. 

“Tommy,” he says. 

His answer shocks her completely, but she can’t deny that it gives her one hell of of visual, and she lowers her hand to begin rubbing her clit. 

Oliver must realize what he’s said, because he immediately begins backtracking. 

“I didn’t mean… We never… Tommy showed me how to operate one. We never played with one together like that,” he tries to explain, but she waves him off. 

“Too late. Hot... visual... already... there...” she says, struggling to stream coherent words together. She’s so close.

Oliver brings the tip of the vibrator back to her clit, pushing her hands out of the way. He reduces the speed of the vibrations. He circles the tip of it around, slowly moving his circles lower each time until he’s back at her entrance. He then places the entire shaft against her again, causing her to whimper. 

“I can’t…” she begs. “No more.” 

“Come for me,” he tells her. 

She bites down on her lip, tasting blood. The energy inside of her is too intense. She doesn’t know what will happen if she lets go. She’s scared. 

“It’s okay,” he says. “Let go.”

He slowly inches the vibrator inside of her. It’s torturous. Two small steps in, one step back, never touching her where she needs it most. Eventually,  _ finally _ , he gets it all the way inside, and she glances down to make sure that he’s not touching her. She can just barely see the base, where he’s holding on with the tips of his fingers, careful not to make contact. She can see blue sparks running up the inside of her thighs. She knows that he has to be aware of them too. She prays he continues to be careful, but she’s too far gone to ask him to stop. 

She’s right there. It’s not going to take much for him to push her over the edge. She just has to be willing to let go. 

He begins thrusting the vibrator in and out once more, angling it so that it’s hitting her g-spot each time.

Felicity is a mess by this point. She’s practically crying as her head moves back and forth and she attempts to asks for more, but she’s not sure anything resembling English is coming out of her mouth. 

“So beautiful,” he says for the millionth time, and she knows that he truly believes the words. He isn’t just saying that. In his eyes, she’s perfect. 

The vibrations become more intense as he slowly ramps up the intensity on the vibrator. Once it reaches it’s highest setting, he pushes it all the way into her and lets go, moving off of the bed and away from her.

“Ol… Oli...ver,” she attempts to say his name, reaching out for him again. How can he just leave her like this? 

“Shh, I’m just getting something,” he says gently. “You’re okay.” 

She shakes her head, unable to form the words, but she is most certainly  _ not _ okay. She’s an incoherent mess, and if she doesn’t find a release soon, she’s worried she may actually combust. 

She hears the sound of the drawer shutting, but when he returns to bed, his hands are empty. 

“Wha?” she tries to ask but he shushes her and tells her not to worry about it. 

He grabs back onto the base of the vibrator and thankfully begins thrusting it in and out of her once more, until she’s so close to the edge that she’s telling him to move away. She doesn’t want him to get hurt, but he doesn't move. 

Fearing his safety, she tries to reign her power in, tensing up, cursing as the vibrator moves over her too sensitive clit before thrusting right back inside of her. 

She’s literally shaking and he’s grinning down. 

“I’m going… It’s… Move…” she tries to tell him, gesturing that he needs to move back, but he won’t. 

She rolls her eyes, and decides that it’s not worth it. She can’t control her powers much longer, but if he wants to risk it, then that’s his problem. She’s too overcome to do anything more than she’s already tried. 

Her hips thrust up, trying to find the release that she needs so badly. He takes the hint and speeds up the thrusts, making sure to keep the pressure just right. Then, without any kind of warning, she feels a second vibrator against her clit. 

She looks down to see that fake lipstick against her and it’s more than she can take. With a scream of his name, Felicity starts to come. 

Her vision goes blue as her body expels itself of all the excess energy it had built up. She thrashes around on the bed as wave after wave of pleasure run through her body. It feels never ending. At one point, she completely loses her vision. 

When the orgasm finally stops, her entire body is oversensitive. Even the sheets against her back feel like too much. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asks, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moves away from his touch. It’s too much. She can’t. 

“Don’t,” she whispers, feeling herself start to tremble. “Too much.” 

Random spurts of energy continue to leave her body and she’s can hear herself crackling and popping like a damn bowl of Rice Krispies. 

He tries to place a blanket over her, but she begins to cry at the contact. It’s too much. Her entire skin feels like it’s on fire. 

“No,” she cries, and he quickly removes the blanket. 

“Can I do anything?” he asks, and she can register the worry in his voice, but she can’t console him. Not right now while she’s still feeling like the slightest of touches will cause her to spontaneously combust. 

Instead, she closes her eyes and begs for it to stop soon. 

****

Felicity opens her eyes, happy to see that she’s finally feeling like herself again and no longer trembling. The energy in her body seems to have balanced out once again and isn’t randomly expelling itself from her body. It takes her a moment or two to process her surroundings. She’s at home, in her bedroom, but she’s not alone. She rolls over to see that Oliver is laying next to her, just out of reach. 

He’s staring down at her with a warm smile. 

“Hey,” she whispers. She’s not sure why she’s whispering, but it feels like a quiet moment and she doesn't want to break it. 

“Hey,” he says back. “How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you anything? Does it still hurt?” 

She shakes her head. “No,” she says, her voice small and weak. She clears her throat and tries again, this time sounding much more like herself. “It never hurt. I was just overstimulated.”

He nods, still lying too far away from her for her own liking. He’s obviously still worried about her, and she gets that. She did cry when he tried to put a blanket over her, and that had to have been a first for him. She’s sure he’s sufficiently freaked out by the entire ordeal. 

“I promise I’m okay,” she says, rolling over to him and snuggling into his side. He lays still for a moment or two before relaxing and wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he tells her. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t you dare apologize for that,” Felicity says. “It felt good. Really,  _ really _ good.” 

“Yeah?” he asks, looking down at her to make sure. 

“Best orgasm of my life,” she tells him.

“I should say so,” he says with an easy laugh. “It lasted 25 minutes.” 

“What?” 

That can’t be right. She knew it felt longer than usual, but 25 minutes? She must have blacked out. That was certainly a first. 

“You, Felicity Smoak, are very good for a guy’s ego,” Oliver says, kissing her on top of her head. 

She laughs at that and rolls her eyes. “You’re going to be insufferable because of this aren’t you?” she asks, pretending to be annoyed. 

“Well I did give my girlfriend a 25 minute orgasm that then took her a hour to recover from. I think I get to gloat for a least another few minutes,” he says, tilting her chin up so that he can give her a kiss on the lips. The kiss sends a small bolt of electricity through them, and he pulls away smiling.

“So we’re in girlfriend territory then?” she asks. 

They’ve never officially said it, but she had been assuming this was the direction they were headed in. It just feels nice to have that confirmed. 

“Felicity Smoak, will you be my girlfriend?” Oliver asks her. He’s wearing a wide smile, and she could honestly get used to seeing him this happy. 

She nods her head and laughs when he takes the opportunity to roll them over so that he’s situated between her legs. 

“It’s not every day that a guy gets to say he’s dating the most beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman he knows.” 

“I think you may be a bit biased,” she laughs. 

“Not possible,” he tells her, then places several kisses along her neck.

It’s the feeling of his warm lips against hers, the trail of electricity running through her body, that causes her to stop and realize that she never stopped to make sure he was okay upon waking up. 

“I didn’t electrocute you at all, did I?” she asks. 

“Only afterwards, when I tried to comfort you,” he says. “You were kind of short-circuiting there for awhile.” 

She wants to hang her head in embarrassment, because of course she had. Of course he’d been trying to be sweet and helpful and she’d zapped him. But she can’t. Not until she’s sure he’s okay. 

“Are you hurt?” she asks, looking him over for any signs of trauma, but finds none. 

“I’m okay,” he promises, placing a kiss between the valley of her breasts before laying his head over her heart.

They lay there for several minutes, not saying a word, but it’s not awkward like it usually is with other people. It’s good. She doesn’t feel the need to cover every moment in constant babble with him, which is probably best for their relationship. Less nervous babble means that Felicity doesn’t say anything that makes him second guess his decision to date her. 

“Are things usually that…” he trails off, trying to find the right word. 

“Intense?” she offers. 

“Yeah. Intense?” 

Felicity stops to think about that. She certainly gets oversensitive after an orgasm, so that’s nothing new. It’s the reason Cooper always asked her to wait until he was finished before getting off. However, she can say that she’s never had an orgasm last that long before. Whether that was because it was the first time she’d gotten off at the hands of another person, or because he had prolonged the entire experience teasing her as much as he did, or a combination of the two, she’s not sure. 

“No,” she answers. “It’s usually pretty intense, but not  _ that _ intense. That was new.” 

She looks down to see that Oliver is wearing a very proud smile, and she knows she’s just given him another reason to gloat. And she’s going to let him. He deserves all of the accolades for tonight. He gets an A+ for effort. His performance was outstanding and her only regret was that he wasn’t able to finish before she basically short circuited. 

“I feel bad you didn’t get a turn,” she tells him. She glances over at the clock. It’s 2:00 in the morning. “We’ve still got some time if you want to do something?” 

“Oh, yeah. That,”  he says, pushing himself up onto his elbows so that he can look at her properly. “I did finish. Though I wouldn’t turn down a second round if you were insistent.” 

“You did?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” he says with an uncharacteristic blush. “I may need a change of clothes in the morning. I haven’t come in my pants since middle school.” 

“You were having sex in middle school?” she asks, shocked, thinking back to how she hadn’t even had her period yet in middle school, let alone started to think about boys. “You know what, don’t answer that. I don't want to think about you with other girls.”

“You’re the only girl that matters,” he says, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

She smiles at that, because she can tell he means it. 

“Lucky for you, Logan keeps some spare clothes in my guest room.” 

“How is that lucky for me?” Oliver grumbles. “Why is Logan keeping clothes here at all?” 

“Because he’s a frequent guest here,” she explains. “If it would make you feel better, you’re welcome to keep clothes in my bedroom to mark your territory.” 

“Would he see the clothes here?” he asks, and she can’t tell if he’s joking or serious. 

“No,” she says. “But knowing him, he’d smell them.” 

“That’s weird.” 

“You’re telling me,” she says.

He lays his head back down on her chest and they fall into silence again. 

Felicity runs her fingers through his short hair, scratching gently at his scalp. She loves that when he moans in pleasure, she can feel it all down her body. 

“Felicity?” he asks, not bothering to lift his head.

“Hmm?” 

“Were you serious about a round two?” he asks. 

“So long as I don’t have to get off, then yes,” she tells him. She’s not sure her body can take another round tonight. 

“Hmm,” he hums, clearly contemplating something.

“What?” she asks. 

“Just realizing, this probably means there won’t be any quickies in our future,” he says.

“Not if you’re insistent on me getting off every time,” she says. 

“I am,” he tells her. 

“Then no,” she says. “No quickies. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he says. “I actually like this better. It forces us to make sure we’re really taking the time for one another.”

Felicity hums at that, really taking his words in. It’s surprising because she’s never experienced that mindset before. Cooper had always been so annoyed that anytime she got off, it would take her so long to recover that round two wasn’t usually possible. 

“I want to do this right,” Oliver says. 

“You’ve said,” she says with a smile. 

It’s interesting. She spent years with Cooper and could never figure out exactly why her friends all had a problem with him. They complained that he was selfish and didn’t treat her the way she should be treated, but she couldn’t see it. To her, Cooper loved her and that was all that mattered. However, now that she’s with Oliver, she’s starting to realize that maybe her friends were right all along.

It’s only been days since they started this thing, and already he’s more caring and considerate than any other man has ever been with her before. 

Oliver begins tracing designs onto her stomach. She can feel bolts of electricity follow his fingers and when she looks down she can see her skin turning blue whenever he touches her. He’s quite literally drawing designs on her body. 

What strikes her the most, is the fascinated smile on his face as he does so. It wasn’t that long ago that she was still terrified of him finding out her secret and hating her for it. She’s eternally grateful that he came around and has embraced her mutation as much as he has. 

“Oliver?” 

“Hmm?” he hums in response. She’s never seen him so relaxed. It’s a beautiful sight to behold. The boy who can’t stand to give up control. The boy who’s wound up so tight all of the time, is loose putty in her hands. It’s intoxicating. 

“Are you going to let me get you off?” 

“In a minute,” he says, continuing to trace designs onto her body, moving from her stomach to her thighs, up to her arms. 

A minute doesn’t come. They both end up falling asleep, Oliver laying on top of her with his ear over her heart. 

****

The sound of her phone ringing startles Felicity, and drags her out of a really nice dream she’d been having. She’s pinned under Oliver’s body, which limits her movements, so she can’t quite reach the ringing phone. She doesn’t know who is calling her, but anytime anyone calls in the middle of the night, it can’t be good. 

She pushes at Oliver, trying to get him to roll over, but all he does is groan. 

“Ignore it,” he tells her, trying to burrow his face into her chest. 

The phone eventually stops ringing, signaling that it had gone to voicemail. A few seconds later, it starts ringing again. This time Oliver does roll off of her and she is able to grab her phone off of the nightstand where it had been charging. 

“It’s Laurel,” she says in shock. “Why is she calling me?”

Oliver gives her a confused look before pulling his phone out of his pants. “I have 10 missed calls from her.” 

“Hello?” Felicity answers. 

The woman is frantic and talking too fast to understand. 

“Calm down,” she tells her. “I can’t understand you. What’s going on?”

Oliver motions for her to put in on speaker phone, and she does. 

“I can’t find Oliver!” Laurel cries. “I need to talk to Oliver.” 

For a split second, Felicity thinks that maybe Laurel has relapsed again and is drunk. Why else would she be frantically calling her ex in the middle of the night? But she quickly dismisses that thought. Laurel is better than that.

“I’m right here,” Oliver says, taking the phone out of her hands. “What’s wrong?” 

“It’s Sara,” Laurel cries. 

“Where are you?” he asks, already standing up out of bed and throwing Felicity’s scattered clothes at her, motioning for her to get dressed. 

“At my apartment,” she says. “I didn’t know where else to go. I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Oliver says. “Just do me a favor, take some deep breaths for me.” 

Felicity gets her clothes on quickly then rushes into the guest bedroom to grab clothes for Oliver. She then hands them to him and he trades her the clothes for the phone. 

“Get her to calm down so she can tell us what happened,” he says, starting to change. 

“Laurel, you need to breathe,” Felicity says. “It’s going to be okay. Oliver is on his way. We can call Digg. Whatever it is, it will be fine.” 

“No it won’t!” Laurel cries. “She’s dead. My sister is dead!” 

Felicity can hear Oliver’s strangled gasp as the phone slips out of her shaky hands. 

It’s not possible. 

It can’t be. 

No. 

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to those of you who always read and comment on this verse. It means the world to me. Every single comment. 
> 
> As always, prompts are open. Leave a comment with your wishlist or send me an ask over on Tumblr (adiwriting)


End file.
